To the Future
by Lovelyalice12
Summary: Years already passed since the defeat of Galaxia and Chaos. All is well and Crystal Tokyo and Chibiusa are on the way
1. Chapter 1

Been a while since I put on a new story about a year or so... So this is my first Sailor Moon Fanfic. enjoy :)

* * *

Chapter 1:

Years passed, the crime fighting sailor guardians finally rest after the war against Galaxia. They now living their lives accordingly.

Ami-chan is determine to become a doctor.

Rei-chan is a lead composer and head shrine maiden of the Hirakawa Shrine.

Mako-chan took culinary studies and now a nationally known chef.

Minako-chan became an idol after graduating college.

Everyone lives contently now, especially Usagi.

Usagi finished her college course of early development teaching and soon to be Mrs. Chiba and Queen.

Life's been going to the flow.

Until one day, Usagi announced her engagement to Mamoru which almost turn her father into a monster.

"No, young lady, certainly NOT! Getting married after college? NOT a good idea." Tsukino Kenji argued.

"It's not like he got you pregnant, isn't not?" he continued.

Usagi unconsciously touched her stomach.

"You don't mean…"

"Yes, Dad. I'm pregnant but it is not the reason I'm marrying him."Usagi said knowingly.

"We've been planning to get married for years, Mr. Tsukino. I love Usako. I will do anything for her sake." Mamoru backed up.

"You stay out of this!" Kenji bellowed to Mamoru.

"I will not!" Mamoru glared and Kenji was about to attack.

"**STOP!**" A crescent moon appeared on Usagi's forehead and glowed brightly.

"What happened?" Kenji asked bewildered when the light vanished.

"Dad, I know I'm asking too much but let the future take its course. The time has come."

Usagi's clothes changed to her princess dress and Mamoru to his prince garb.

"U-usagi?" Ikuko stuttered.

"Mom, this it the other thing I want to talk about."

* * *

"Mom, Dad: I'm the reincarnation of the moon princess. I'm Princess Serenity."

"And he is?" Kenji asked mockingly.

"Prince Endymion, Crown Prince of the Earth."

They were shocked.

Serenity and Endymion faced each other and nodded.

"Mom, do you remember Chibiusa?"

"Yes, I do, your cousin?"

"Mom, she is not my cousin."

'What?' they thought.

"She is my daughter who is on the way." Usagi touched her stomach and put a motherly face.

"She's our granddaughter?!"

* * *

"Mom, Dad, I'm home!" Shingo was glad that he is home but that was cut short when he heard his parents.

"She's our granddaughter?!"

"Mom, Dad, what's going on?"

"Shingo, your sister, she…" Ikuko stuttered and he looked to his sister.

"Shingo."

"Usagi, what's…."

Usagi shook her head and caress her stomach

"The Crystal Millennium is coming. She will be born on the day I turn 22." She look up.

"Endymion, no Mamo-chan only need your blessing, dad. He's been alone long enough."

Ikuko and Kenji finally understood. A few years ago they heard that Mamoru is an orphan. They now know that they need to let go.

"Okay, you have our blessing."

They said and Usagi hugged Mamoru and their royal clothing change back to their normal ones.

"Shingo, come here." Shingo walked to Usagi.

"You already met Chibiusa, right?"

Shingo nodded.

"You know she left."

He nodded again.

"But you will see her again in a few months."

"You mean…" She nodded.

"Chibiusa is your neice. Take care of her, okay."

"I know, Baka-Usagi."

Usagi and Mamoru giggled as Shingo blushed.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:

A few weeks since the discussion at the Tsukino household.

The wedding and coronation was already planned. It was the wedding of the century.

Everyone was there.

Juban Middle-High School Classmates, Moto-Azabu High Classmates and schoolmates.

The maids of honor who is also her bridesmaids are the scouts and Naru. The groom's men are the Shittennou and the new addition, Motoki.

Usagi walked down the aisle with her dad in her wedding dress.

She wore a pure white gown with a crown on her head. She was the most beautiful bride.

As they walked: Mamoru was standing there with his embroidered tux with a loving gaze to his bride; the bride that he waited a lifetime for.

As the daughter and father arrived, Kenji hand his daughter, "Take care of her." With that he left the aisle and went to his own wife and the ceremony begun.

(A/N: I don't know how wedding ceremonies starts and what the priest says so I just skip to the vows.)

The groom, Mamoru:

Usako, when I first met you in this world, I thought, "Who in their proper mind would throw a paper on my head?"

(People laughed especially Usagi's parents and Shingo.)

But when I looked at you, I felt something that wasn't in this world. We met a few more times after that, it's either you bump unto me or we met on the street, or on our fight against evil. Before I knew it was already madly in love with you.

(Many squealed but Kenji frowned.)

You show me a different part of you every time we meet. You showed me a brave you, a childish you, a sweet you, a jealous you, but the most special thing you showed me was that you love me.

You are very special Usako, you know that I lost my parents when I was young, I was lonely, then now I have you, I admit that I 'am scared, scared that one day I will lose you, too. I will not survive if I lose you, too. But when I saw our future together, this awakened a stronger urge to protect you. I will always protect you.

I loved you, I love you, and I will always love you. I promise you that. You bring me more than enough happiness, I could never ask for more. For eternity, Usako, Serenity.

(Many clapped and cried.)

The bride, Usagi:

When I first met you, I thought you are a jerk. You always tease me for being clumsy and stupid.

("IS THAT TRUE! MAMORU CHIBA!" Kenji shouted at the background while Ikuko hold him and people were laughing.)

But then, I fell in love with you without noticing, I was infatuated and attracted to you in some way, but your alter-ego clouded that fact.

I never knew that I would fell in love with someone who is being a jerk and sometimes being egotistical.

I always knew I have this strong attraction to you, and I fell for you every time I see you and I always await the next day to see you.

When I reawakened our memories, this feeling just made me stronger, strong enough to even think that I couldn't live without you in my life. I lost you once before, I never wanted to lose you again.

And now, our delayed happiness is here, I want to make most of it, by loving you, by loving this planet where we met and fell in love in 2 lifetimes, and by loving our child, whom we await the most.

I promise to love you, because I loved you, I love you, and will always love you, I will never leave you alone. You are never alone. I'm here.

(She took his hand and put on top of her stomach where her womb is.)

She's here.

(She looked at the people around them.)

We're here for you, Mamo-chan, Endymion.

The ceremony ended with a kiss and they were crowned by Artemis, Luna, the scouts, Shittennou, and Helios.

They are the new king and queen of the earth.

They went to the reception, everyone gave their messages.

Ami Mizuno (Sailor Mercury):

I met Usagi-chan at middle school. I always seen her smiling with friends and I envy her. I was happy when she befriended me and our adventures begun, she is a friend you can ask for. I never been happier and never asked for more. Thank you Usagi-chan for being my friend and giving me back my love. (She and Zoycite Stared and smiled while blushing.) Best wishes for you, Usagi-chan.

Rei Hino (Sailor Mars):

Before I met Usagi, I was shunned by people because of my ability especially my father. Usagi was the one who approached me. I can still remember the time I first saw Usagi at the bus, she was blushing while looking at me and then when I meet her again at our shrine. I put an exorcism talisman on her. (Everyone laughed) Usagi is the friend anyone would ever dream would have. She is selfless, kind, considerate and most importantly, lovable. Thanks Usagi and wish you luck with Mamoru-san, wish me luck too with this guy. (Rei pulled Jadeite up and Jadeite was struggling. The people laughed so hard.).

Kino Makoto (Sailor Jupiter):

I met Usagi- chan when I transferred to Juban middle school. I was shunned by people because of the rumors circling around me. Saying I have supernatural strength and I wasn't even a girl. Usagi-chan then one day approached me at lunch. She took me by surprise and even ate lunch with me and her friends at the time which was Ami and Rei. When our misadventures come and go, our friendship got deeper. Then when our memories returned, I swore that I will protect her and her future. But then again life's not going as planned as I found out I was in love with her groom's servant. He was a pain in the ass when he was brained washed though ("Mako!" Nephrite yelled blushing). Sorry Nephie, love you. So I wish you the best Usagi-chan and thank you.

Aino Minako (Sailor Venus):

Hi! It's my turn right? Well I met Usagi at middle school. I must say, we met at the worst possible time. We were at war with the nut job Queen whom is so obsessed with Mamoru-san even though she is so old compare to him. What a Cougar… (Many laughed. Kenji massaged his temples and thought "How many women did this boy trapped to his charms?") Yeah, yeah funny story right but in the past I saw how strong their love for each other. Me and my darling Kunzite, the hunk over there (Minako pointed Kunzite who in turn blushed and shy away.) knew they are meant for each other. Well before any more delays. As the Scout's leader, I want to propose a toast to the bride and groom, the king and queen.

Everyone cheered for the new king and queen. It was the beginning of a new future. A beginning of a new story. A beginning of another legend.

THE END?


End file.
